


Stop screaming it's just me

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mulan/Ruby (friendship), That's it, a little bit of nudity, cause we deserve a wild Ruby teasing a naked Mulan, i love memes, that is the reason behind this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: - Hey, stop screaming it's just me, are we out of milk yet?The one where Mulan just wants to take a warm shower but Ruby has important questions that need answer.





	Stop screaming it's just me

Things had finally cooled down. People weren't going on about Ruby and Dorothy and were finally warming up to the idea their "ruler" had found her happiness. Almost all the destruction Zelena had caused around Oz had been resolved and peace had been assured.

Nothing much was expected to happen so Mulan took her free time to finally enjoy a shower. Not that she hadn't have one in a while, but running around in the woods didn't offer a lot of "Take a free hot shower" options. Taking her clothes off and letting her skin adjust to the hotness Mulan felt herself finally relaxing. She heard the door of the little house she and her friends were staying but didn't make a fuss about it. Ruby had made sure to make her presence known.

"Rubes coming in! Don't panic." 

"OK." 

A few more minutes went by when all of a sudden the curtain of the shower is quickly pulled.

"Hey." 

"AHHHHHHHH. WHAT THE FUCK RUBY?" 

"Stop screaming it's just me. Are we out of milk?" 

"RUBY I'M NAKED!" 

"So? Not like I haven't your naked ass." 

"STILL. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST CALL FROM OUTSIDE?"

"Didn't I already ask you to STOP. SCREAMING!"

"Ruby Lucas I'm gonna cut your fingers off."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave."

Mulan watched Ruby raise her hands in the air and walk out the door. She thought the woman had finally given her some space but Ruby has other ideas.

"Want me to call Merida to help you wash your back?"

"RUBY LUCAS!"

"Fine. I'm going now."

Mulan waited for the woman's footsteps to fade before returning to her bath. So of course she wasn't expecting Ruby to return once again.

"But really though...ARE we out of milk?"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Mulan grabbed the closest thing in hand an trew it at Ruby's direction missing by luck. Ruby ran out of the house laughing out loud and praying the God's Mulan wouldn't ran out of the house butt naked with a vengeful wish to kill her.


End file.
